


Signs at the Window

by princess_prince, Starspells (orphan_account)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Background Jaehee/MC bc we do what we want, Bisexual Seven, Fluff, M/M, Nobody's sure what's happening with Rika and V but is that really surprising, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, These two are dorks, Yoosung is too cute arrest him, Zen is a terrible roommate, please just help them they are gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8343613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_prince/pseuds/princess_prince, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Starspells
Summary: Edit from the authors: this fic is not going to be getting an update in the foreseeable future. We'll let you know if that changes any time soon. When Seven moves into his dorm for his second year at SKYE University, he doesn't expect the adorable freshman in the building across from him to catch his eye. Nor does he think that they'll start communicating via scribbled signs pressed up against the window at 2 in the morning. But, well. It's college. Weirder things have happened.





	

Moving in is always a pain in the ass.  
It doesn't matter that this is his second year doing it. Seven despises moving all his stuff back to university, unpacking it, and then packing it all up again every time he leaves. Not to mention that he’s doing it without any assistance.  
“Yo, Zen,” Seven grunts, hoisting his computer monitor onto his desk. “Think you could help me unpack, or…?”  
His roommate, Zen, hasn't even begun to remove his belongings from the dozens of boxes scattered about the room. At present, he’s lounging on his unmade bed, eyes glued to his phone. Seven gets no response.  
“Zen?”  
This earns him a pointed index finger, pausing any further questioning.  
“I'm holding a Q&A on Twitter,” Zen mutters, without taking his eyes off his screen. “My fans have important questions that demand answering.”  
“Ah, of course, your fans. Sorry, man, don't let me distract you any further.” Seven plugs one of his monitors into the wall so he can hide his grin. He’s well aware of Zen’s internet cult following after an amateur film that he was in showed at the famous Sundance Film Festival. In fact, he wishes he was a little less aware of it, considering the fact that Zen brings it up all the time. But Seven is a caring guy, after all, and Zen is his roommate, his good friend, even. So he feels obligated to help his roommate out. The half-dozen twitter bots spamming “zen take ur shirt off #ZenQandA” should be starting any minute now. He’s pretty sure he’ll be able to get #ShirtlessZen trending. But it’s all in a day’s work for a kind-hearted philanthropist such as himself.  
Okay, Seven thinks. Priorities. What do I need to unpack first…. Bedding? Eh, I can do that later. Toiletries...no...snacks? Yes.  
Seven grabs his bag of Honey Buddha chips from his suitcase, giving it a quick smooch, before placing it on his desk.  
He hears Zen shift on the bed behind him. “Oh, wow,” Zen mutters, “the guy in B Building across from us is putting out succulents.” Another shift, no doubt trying to get a better view- “Is that even a good place to put those? Won't they get too much sun or whatever?”  
Seven replies with a quick “Nice, a rebel. Didn’t they tell us that plants aren’t allowed in the dorms?” before heading over to see for himself-  
And stopping dead.  
Because holy fuck, succulent guy is cute.  
The noise that comes out of Seven’s mouth can only be described as a squawk as he presses himself against the window. Succulent Boy is more than cute, he’s downright adorable. He’s got some of the biggest eyes Seven’s ever seen, and has somehow gotten his hair (blonde! - Seven’s always had a weakness for blondes) to do this...this fluffy, swishy thing and it frames his face perfectly. His lips are pursed slightly as he pushes the little potted succulent first closer, then further away from the glass, trying to decide on the best spot.  
“Zen! Zen, my man. My main man, my good buddy.” Seven slings his arm around Zen’s shoulders and drags him more towards the window. “Look at that boy. Tell me what you see.”  
Zen squirms a little under his arm. “Uh… Someone who might get yelled at by the RA for having plants? Maybe?”  
“Bzzzt! Wrong! Try again!” Seven pulls Zen closer until his nose his practically squished against the glass. “Really give him a good look. What do you see?”  
Zen narrows his eyes. He looks the kid up and down and chews on his bottom lip. After a second, he lets out a huff of frustration and says “I give up. He’s blonde? He’s short? He’s wearing a hoodie? What do you want me to say?”  
“Close but no cigar!” Seven shouts, giving Zen’s hair a ruffle and ignoring the murderous look that follows. “The correct answer is...that that is the single cutest boy I have ever seen in my entire life!”  
Zen gives Succulent Boy another look. “He doesn't hold a candle to me, but I guess I see what you mean.”  
Seven releases Zen and staggers backwards, clutching his hands to his chest in shock. “You guess? You guess? Zenny, anybody with eyes could see that that boy over there-” Seven points, once, then twice for emphasis, “- is heart-meltingly adorable.”  
Zen shrugs, going back to his bed and his cellphone, which is alight with notifications. “If you say so.”  
Seven returns his gaze to the opposite window, where oh god he’s gonna have a heart attack because Succulent Boy is looking at him. What color even are his eyes? Purple? No, violet, says his little-seen romantic side. Seven gives Succulent Boy a cheeky grin and a huge wave, and earns a tentative, ridiculously sweet smile in return.  
Swoon.  
It’s difficult as all hell to finish unpacking when the world’s cutest boy is just a window away, so Seven doesn't even try. He gets his computer squared away and somewhat makes his bed before setting up camp in front of the window and-  
“Seven! Seven, look at this!” Zen leaps off of his bed and shoves his phone into Seven’s face. “I can't believe it! #ShirtlessZen is the 3rd most trending topic on Twitter! Is there a mirror in the bathroom? I have to give the people what they want!”  
Zen rushes out of the room with a swoosh of his ponytail, followed only by Seven’s muffled laughter.  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Seven can't sleep.  
He twists over in bed to face his alarm clock. 1:30 am. Damn. Insomnia strikes again.  
He knows there’s nothing he can do but wait for sleep to finally come creeping in (and who knows when that’ll happen- in an hour? two?) so he quietly climbs out of bed, cringing as his feet touch the cold floor.  
There’s a faint glow from the opposite window. Seven notices it right away. It’s not from a lamp or anything, it’s…  
“A computer screen,” Seven whispers, sitting in front of the glass.  
So Succulent Boy is still awake, then. Seven can see him hunched over at his computer, hair in disarray, shoulders tense. And it looks like he’s playing a game.  
Wow. Gaming at 1am on move-in night? Seven thought his life was in shambles, but it looks like even a few cute potted plants can’t hide the fact that Succulent Boy may be even more of a mess than he is.  
Or, no, he amends that thought. If there’s one thing he’s a genius at, it’s being a mess.  
Seven checks the time again. 1:32. Time sure does crawl when it’s late at night. Too lazy to get up, he leans dangerously far over so he can acquire his phone, the blanket from his bed, and a half-finished bag of Honey Buddha Chips from earlier. He might as well settle in to coo over some adorable cat pictures while he’s waiting to get tired, right?  
And his decision to stay curled up in his only moderately-comfortable desk chair, in easy view of Succulent Boy and his questionable life choices, is, well, for top secret reasons.  
Someone that cute would be fun to tease, Seven thinks. If he could ever consider someone like Seven a friend, at least.  
Haha. So depressing. The internet is full of cat videos awaiting his consumption.  
So be it.  
\--------------------------------------------

Yoosung is, in a word, exhausted. Moving in and saying goodbye to his parents the day before had been emotionally and physically draining, and then, like an idiot, he’d stayed up until 3 in the morning playing LOLOL. Like he always does.  
He stretches and lets out a jaw-popping yawn, causing his roommate, Joon, to give a heavy sigh from their kitchenette, which smells strongly of instant coffee.  
“Oh, oops. You've been awake for a while, huh?” Yoosung asks, swinging his legs over the edge of his bed. “What time is it?”  
“9:30.” Joon replies, his tone less than friendly. “Orientation is in an half an hour, so you’d better get up.”  
Yoosung yawns again and slowly eases himself off of his bed. He knows he should be worried about not making it to orientation in time, but he’s not. He glances out the window, half-expecting the redheaded guy from yesterday to be staring back. Seemed like a weirdo, Yoosung thinks. Who wears yellow-and-black striped glasses anyway?  
“Seriously, you should hurry up,” Joon grunts from the doorway. “I’m gonna be pissed if we’re late.”  
“You can leave without me! I won’t mind!” Yoosung replies, flashing Joon his trademark smile. Joon says nothing, opting instead to exit the doorway and take a rather long sip of his coffee.  
Yoosung does pick up the pace a bit in getting ready, his mind still a bit stuck on the guy in Building A. He’d seen him and who he assumed to be his roommate staring at him, as well as some wild gesturing on the part of the redhead. As much as Yoosung wanted to know what that was about, that would require a lot of effort on his part, and honestly, he was more inclined to put his energy into finally getting good enough to join that LOLOL Guild he's been trying for for 3 months.  
When Yoosung exits his bedroom, fully clothed and with two pieces of gum in his mouth (who has time to brush teeth anymore?) he doesn't expect to see Joon holding the front door open and looking at him with an impatient expression.  
“Come on,” Joon says, “we need to go. Like now.”  
“Joon, you waited!” Yoosung practically flounces out the door, blonde hair bobbing. “That's so kind of you!”  
Joon, once again, says nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Yooseven college au collaboration between myself and princess_prince! We have a Yooseven blog on tumblr called yoosungseven, feel free to go check us out there and yell at us about these boys. We're going to try and update this every Friday (key word being /try/...we're lazy and busy with college and writing is hard). Hope you enjoy!


End file.
